Re End of the Evil Emperor and Aftermath
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: One-Shot, from an event based on an anime. TLH is owned by Nickelodeon. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise


****Re; End of the Evil Emperor and Aftermath****

****AN: This one is based on one of the few chapters of a one-shots: "The Kaleidoscope of Louds" or "TKOL" for short. This one-shot is based on an old anime that I really loved and since I wanna commemorate it, here goes. I don't know if Stall Walt is still available but gotta give credit where it's due since he owns "TKOL". Anyways, enjoy and warning, tearjerker and tissues may be needed. Peace!****

After a war that erupted has been concluded with some horrifying news, a parade of war prisoners are held by giant mechanized humanoids along with an imperial general standing in guard to ensure that any threat that will come will be resolved. Whether it's by blood or negotiation is unknown as the current Emperor could only watch as his rule and reign is finally being upheld

A female brunette standing at the parade metropolis, along with a cameraman, is getting ready to report the current events that are transpiring.

Female Newscaster: Are we live?

Cameraman: Yes, don't worry. We'll edit that out!

Female Newscaster: Okay… Greetings, this is May O'Brian of America Central News reporting live from York City in North America, formerly known as Area 1. It has been a few months since the 99th Emperor of the Glorious Empire of Britannia, Lincoln vi Britannia, had taken over the United Federation of Nations by persuading them and the countries they represent to accept Britannia's rulership. A betrayal of Lincoln's siblings, Prince Schniezel el Britannia and Princess Lucille (Lucy) vi Britannia, who had aligned themselves with the terrorist organization The Black Knights, who were in possession of a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. Thankfully, by the might of the Britannian army and the sacrifice of the Emperor's Knight of Zero, Claudius McBride (Clyde), the crisis has been successfully neutralized and the Black Knights captured.

May tried to add up some more, even knowing that she isn't satisfied with what tyranny the Emperor has to offer. She had no choice but to accept this dictatorship in hopes that her family would be kept safe from the evil emperor's wrath.

May: As of now, the Emperors intends to eliminate this threat once and for all. As we speak, the prisoners are being transported to the stadium by the squadron of Knightmare frames gear. Once they reach destination, the Emperor will now pass judgement to the criminals as for the Princess will be exiled to a prison island to live there forever.

The cameraman shifts his camera to the parading group followed by the battalion of the Knightmare frames. May announced their incoming as the rest of the world watching the news could only see in camera's view while the people near the parade is seeing the transportation of the prisoners. There are some people watching from distant buildings through radio and telescope as they couldn't get near out of fear. Fear that they too will suffer the same fate as the prisoners for they are escapees. They only survive by hiding in the dark, never to be seen by authorities.

Blonde Woman: Boo-boo-bear!

The blond woman tried to go but she was stopped by another Blond in purple clad

Purple Clad: Lori, don't! Do that and you'll be led to their trap.

Lori: But Carol…

They could only watch as the group of prisoners are escorted to their execution area. The prisoners are somewhat shackled on pillars while in straitjackets. But more than that, they are familiar faces of people that once lived peaceful lives. The famed Santiago siblings, children of doctors, are members of the Black Knights. With it's vice leader, Bobby Santiago and vanguard, Ronnie Anne. Samantha Sharp, a band musician that lost her band out of disbandment. Because of the war and the discrimination of lesser populace (LGBT, Poor, Orphans, Non-Britannian Outcasts, etc.), she joined the Black Knights believing there is hope for them. Others are the former occult research group known as the Morticians that are just regular students caught in crossfire. Because of this, they joined the group in quest for either justice… or vengeance. To the center is a prisoner with handsome features and looking as if he is protecting what is left of his dignity. His guard is a familiar British man that is a former tutor. He wears an orange monocle and aristocratic clothing and gauntlets that holds his hidden daggers.

And finally is the emperor, Lincoln vi Britannia, sitting on top of a gondola car that looked like a pyramid. He is adorned with such clothing fit for a ruler of the world. He stares as he gleefully awaits to proclaim justice to those around him. While the parade is on-going, the news still continuing to broadcast the event that will soon be a memory to those who sees it, and terror to those oppose him. Some of the crowds could only reply scornfully of the "glorious" rule as they now know that their fate is at the hands of an evil human, a monster.

But suddenly, the parade stops as they caught sight of a person that stands on their way. The cameraman immediately views the occurrence as May protest.

May: Hey, we're still live what are you…?

Cameraman: Is that…?

May: ZERO!?

Cameraman: No way…

Lucy: Zero…

Ronnie: Wait? That's him! But Lincoln is over there!

Ronnie looked at Lincoln as she sees an Emperors with a frown on his face. It is as if his plans are being tested again.

May: As you see, Zero, the missing leader of the Black Knights had come to the event this afternoon. It is unknown why he decided to appear in such occasion.

Ronnie: Is that it? Is that what Lincoln had been planning all along?

Zero, a masked man in black aristocratic clothing adorned with a black cape with red base. He also seemed to wield a longsword, attached to his belt sheath. Zero rushed towards the Knightmare group as the fired their arsenals but with Zero's inhuman speed and reflexes, he all dodged it.

The aristocratic guard, general Hugh, then orders the battalion

Hugh: Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!

Hugh unleashed his hidden gold daggers and charged at the masked madman. But as he comes near and attack, Zero dodges by jumping and to add insult after that, he landed his feet and kick the guard off to act as springboard. Hugh then tumbles and smiles as he thought: "Onward, Masked Hero".

Zero lands behind Schniezel, in front of Lucy as he gave one last look. Then jumped again in such height as he charges towards the evil emperor.

Emperor Lincoln vi Britannia: Impudent fool!

The emperor reached to his gun but swatted away by the sword tip of the masked knight. Zero positioned himself to readily stabs the emperor. But instead of being afraid for his life, Lincoln smiled and declared checkmate as if all is part of his elaborate plan.

__Flashback__

__As the the throne is cleared by a black-haired immortal woman, the young African-American soldier then approaches the emperor to deliver his reports.__

__Emperor Lincoln: I see that reports of your death are quite exaggerated! Eh, Clyde old-buddy.__

__Clyde (Claudius) McBride: Died in the heat of battle, they can miss details easily.__

__The two shared stares at each other as they now stand in front of the seat of the emperor. __

__Clyde McBride: So you did it. The world is now at your hands. The Black Knights will no more wage battle against you.__

__Lincoln: I know. The Black Knights are the only one's powerful enough to fight against me. My reputation is now at an all time low. Or at least, that is what has been stated to those brave enough to run polls on me and those with guts to answer. And from all that, the conditions of Zero Requiem have been met. All the world's hatred is now directed upon me, and they have seen what horrors can one man's pride and ego could inflict towards them. Given another chance, they could band together to raise their cooperation towards stopping men like me. Humanity is free from the cycle, and in harmony. They can finally start evolving and advancing again. All that is left now is….__

__Lincoln grabs his black king chess piece and drops it to the ground.__

__Lincoln: for the evil king to fall once and for all. __

__Lincoln then held the mask of Zero, and shown it to Clyde.__

__Lincoln: Claudius, you have to kill me. You must promise me that.__

__Clyde: You're going with this huh, no matter what.__

__Lincoln: The Legend of Zero isn't finished for it lived to all members of the Black Knights. Schniezel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will finally be able to move forth to the future.__

__Clyde took the mask and said "I accept this duty!"__

__Lincoln smiled and continued to speak with him.__

__Clyde: You know, back in the Collective Conscious world in Heaven, we knew how people have been longing for a bright future.__

__Lincoln: *chuckles* Hey, Clyde. Geass powers are similar to a wish, don't you think?__

__Clyde: A wish?__

__Lincoln: It's a request to grants the user a power they couldn't have on their own. So I'm granting this wish called "Geass" for the whole world. So one last request for you.__

__Clyde: Yes?__

__Lincoln took one last glance at the masked and tearfully says, "Take good care of Lucy."__

__Meanwhile in a church, the immortal woman H.H. (or H2) is kneeling and praying in her sorrows.__

__H.H. (H2 or Haiku): The price you're going to pay for using your Geass people… [she then burst into tears]__

__Back to Lincoln and Clyde__

__Lincoln: Rejoice Clyde, for you'll be a hero. The messiah that saved the world from Emperor Lincoln vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero. You'll be a symbol of vanguard against all forms of injustices and who better play that role than a dead man whose life was spent pursuing world peace and sacrificing everything to achieve it.__

__Clyde: So, this is goodbye, old friend.__

__Lincoln: Hmm, [nods] the only one who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Remember that always.__

__Flashback ends__

Zero lunges his sword to the evil emperors stomach. What once a beautiful garments now drenched in the blood of the tyrant that conquered the whole world. Lincoln grab hold to his wound and smeared some blood to the mask of the knight. To those who sees it, it was a last act of defiance. But to them, it was the passing of torch. Lincoln carefully whispers to the masked Clyde McBride (Zero).

Lincoln: The punishment for your sins shall be this then. You will live always wearing that mask, serving as a knight of justice and truth. You shall live as Clyde McBride no more. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of life for the benefit of the whole wide world, for eternity.

Behind the mask is a crying Clyde, as he accepts his role. Zero withdrew his blade as the emperor took steps aways from him. The emperor stumbles and smeared the gondola with his blood as he slips and falls towards his younger sister, Lucy.

Lucy: Why? [Lucy held Lincoln's hands and saw what he has been through, she is as close to her brother that even a single touch enabled her to see the true colors of the evil emperor] You mean everything you've done…

She sobs and puts his hand to her face.

Lucy: Oh big brother, I love you.

Lincoln: Yes… I destroyed… the world… and create it…. [last breath] anew.

Lucy: No, you can't leave me! Please open your eyes, big brother! [she tried to wake him up] Big brother! [then she gave up] LINCOLN!

Carol: Lincoln the Demon is dead. Free his prisoners.

All the crown heard the victory cry as they all approach the prisoners to free them.

Hugh: This is bad, everyone retreat!

Lucy cries and spoke.

Lucy: It's so unfair. All I needed to be happy and content is to be with you. How can I enjoy this new world without you?

Lucy's words and cries are overwhelmed and only heard by Ronnie and Bobby. The masked knight splat the blood from his sword to the seat and raised his sword up high as the crowd cheered. All is heard is: "ZERO!"

A few months later, Ronnie then returned to a normal life as a school girl as she went out to avoid tardiness. Holding her keychain of her old Knightmare frames and pictures of Lori's and Bobby's wedding day, and the most important: the class picture with her, Lincoln and Clyde. Lucy had been appointed as heir to the throne and began peace projects. The other Britannian royal siblings have been appointed as keepers of the UFN with Carol zi Britannia and Zero as heads of the group.

Ronnie: Well, Lincoln. The world was better ever since that day. As expected, all evil deeds are blamed on you. They finally moved on from the Princess massacre incident (Penelope li Britannia). I guess it is much better to condemn a person with mind and thinking rather than a piece of machine called Damocles. Also, all powers used in war is now used in solving world hunger and poverty. The world is finally free of the past finally moved on. I wonder if you're rolling right now, laughing and saying "I am the Man with the Plan"! Everything here is according to your wish. Nevertheless, there are some problems that still need to accounted for. Even so…

Bobby: Ready, Ronnie? Lori and the rest are gonna visit Hugh's Orange Farm and resupply discreetly. That way we can have as much fruit.

Ronnie: Just drive already.

Meanwhile, near the sun. The Damocles ship is sent towards it and finally been vaporized. Somewhere in a grassy highway, a carriage is moving further from the metropolis. The outskirts are full of grass and flowers, of trees and rivers. The once desert fields has now bloomed into a grass fields. On top of the carriage is the immortal woman

Haiku: I said that the Geass is the power of kings that condemns them into a life of loneliness and solitude. I think I was wrong… do you think so… Lincoln?

She sends an origami swan towards the sky and smiled under the bright sun as the driver of the carriage smiled and took a turn. Peace has finally reigned… forevermore.

-END-

****AN: Big Shout out again to Stall Walt as one of the inspirations for me to make this. This is based on an anime, so just comment in the review if you know it. Shalom (Peace) and GodBless!****


End file.
